Typical wheel loaders as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 have been known as a working vehicle equipped with an exhaust gas aftertreatment device for purifying exhaust gas from an engine. The exhaust gas aftertreatment device, which needs to be protected from gravel and the like raised during operation, is disposed above an engine in an engine compartment and covered by an exterior cover.